Flavor
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: Jack hated chocolate. Carly, on the other hand, loved it. ScoopShipping fluff.


_Summary: Jack hated chocolate. Carly, on the other hand, loved it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own 5Ds or the cover image. I do own my fic, though._

_Warnings: SHAMELESS. FLUFF. And slight cheesiness...:D_

_A/N: ScoopShipping. Sorry if somewhat OOC, but it's a few years in the future, and people change a little over time. I had a lack of things to do, but this is nothing special:) Enjoy my meaningless drabble thing~ _

* * *

"Just try it."

"I told you, I already have."

"Well...try it again! Please!"

Jack just sat back in his chair, arms folded proudly, scowl on his face, and defiance in his eyes. Hell, it was talking to a picky four-year-old.

Last night had been an anniversary celebration for Jack on seven lucky years of Dueling. And Carly had flown out to his current residence to join the party. She was extremely happy for him, but he made it so difficult to keep patting him on the back for his success. He was stubborn, arrogant, and could _sometimes_ be _very_ closed-minded.

But they were merely some of the imperfections that made up Atlas Jack, the man who she had admired for many, many years. She could embrace them all - if he'd let her, of course. He wasn't even having a bite of cake, let alone would he let her hug him out of the blue.

One step at a time...

"But it's really good, Jack~!"

The blonde huffed, turning away from her. "I don't like chocolate flavored anything. Can't help it."

"You're so..._adamant_," Carly muttered, hoisting herself onto the counter and sitting instead of a pulling in a chair from the dining room. "It makes me wonder how Martha managed to feed you when you were little." Then she giggled. "I bet you were adorable!"

The surprise in Jack's face was absolutely priceless. "For the record, I _was_ adorable. And I ate! Living in the city now, I can afford to be a little more picky. But I can assure you that even during my days in the Satellite, I did not eat chocolate crap."

Carly stuck out her lower lip, pouting at his indignant attitude. "Hmph. Well, chocolate is my favorite flavor. Because it's sweet." She seemed to sparkle at that, taking another bite of the dessert.

"All women love chocolate."

"Jack!" Carly gasped, leaning forward to fix him with her gaze through thick lenses. "That's stereotypical!"

He shrugged, face betraying nothing. "Well, right now, I'm looking at a human of the female gender who is consuming something with chocolate flavoring." He lifted a brow, daring her to argue with that. "I rest my case."

Carly just shook her head patiently. "That's _me_, not the world's population of women." She lifted a brow, daring him to argue with _that_. He didn't. "Besides, men can like chocolate too, you know. If I can remember correctly, Crow loves it."

"Yeah, and it makes him hyper," Jack replied flatly, 'nostalgic' memories filling his head. "During the WRGP, Yuusei and I came home more than once to him passed out on the couch and the garage in ruins."

She snickered, putting her free hand to her mouth in amusement. "I'm sure it wasn't _that _bad, Jack!"

"You didn't see it."

"I suppose," Carly beamed, making a big deal out of having another bite of her pastry. He just frowned at her, somewhat disgusted at her preferences in sugary treats. "Neh, Jack. If you hate chocolate so much...then do you like a different flavor?"

The blonde man paused a moment, after which he showed off a small smirk. He got to his feet and brushed off the white t-shirt he wore, despite the fact that there was absolutely nothing on it. Carly tilted her head, unsure of what he was trying to do. But that didn't faze Jack as he moved over to where the girl sat. He leaned forward, inches from her face, nearly nose-to-nose. In a low tone, he told her, "What flavor...? Would you like to know?"

She gulped, taken off guard by how close he was suddenly. But nonetheless, she nodded timidly. "Well...I _did_ ask."

Jack's smirk faded as he pressed his lips to her's, closing the gap within seconds. Carly's eyes widened behind her glasses, surprised. But once her mind registered just what was happening, they closed slowly, returning the gesture. His hands behind his back in a Kingly fashion, her's wrapped around his neck once the shyness locked away somewhere deep inside of her. A first kiss for both of them. A shameless one, at that.

Once he finally pulled away, Jack smiled ever so slightly. "I take it back. Maybe chocolate isn't so bad..."

Carly giggled, nervous with her cheeks flushed so red it was uncomfortable. "I think I figured out your flavor."

"That so?"

She looked pleased with herself, going in for another taste. "Definitely vanilla."

.

.

_~Finish~_


End file.
